iegfandomcom-20200214-history
List of elevators in Bandung Institute of Technology
This is a list of some elevators that can be found in Bandung Institute of Technology (Indonesian: Institut Teknologi Bandung or commonly known as ITB) in Bandung, West Java. This university has several elevators installed by different manufacturers, although the most common ones are Hyundai and Mitsubishi. Other brands includes Otis, Indolift, Kone and a few number of small companies. The oldest elevators that are found here are mostly from the mid 1990s. The main ITB campus (also known as the Ganesha Campus) comprises of several buildings. This guide includes some of the elevators that have been discovered in the campus. Due to very limited information obtained, not all elevators in the campus are included in here. Central Library Indonesian: Perpustakaan Pusat This building has a South Korean generic elevator made by Han Dok with automated voices. According to TG97Elevators, the entrance to this building is secured, meaning that this building can only be accessed by ITB students and employees. Engineering Laboratories ITB has several Engineering Laboratory buildings (Indonesian: Labtek, stands for Laboratorium Teknik) and they are all identified by Roman number. Below here are some of the buildings. Labtek V and VI These two buildings have Indolift elevators from 1995. These elevators features 1990s KONE-style directional arrows on the floor indicators as well as 1980s-1990s KONE chimes. It is believed that these elevators uses Kone Traffic Master System (TMS) 600 control system from Finland. *Brand: Indolift *Installed by: PT. Indo Elevator (Mfg.) Co., Ltd. *Capacity: 8 Persons/550 kg *Floors served: 1, 2, 3, 4 (4 floors) *Year installed: 1994-1995 Indolift ITB2.png 866.jpg Indolift ITB1.png LabtekV-1.jpg LabtekV-2.jpg LabtekV-3.jpg Labtek VII and VIII These two buildings were completed in late 1996 and have OTIS elevators installed by Nippon OTIS, meaning that these elevators were manufactured in Japan. OTIS3200 hallstation BDG.jpg|The hall station of one of the Otis elevators in Labtek VII/VIII. Labtek IX Also known as the Blue Laboratory/Labtek Biru, this building has a Mitsubishi elevator. Labtek IX A This building also has a Mitsubishi elevator. Basic Science Center B Also known as the Chemistry Building (Indonesian: Gedung Kimia), this building has a small 1st generation Mitsubishi (type GPS-III) elevator with "wooden" interior. *Brand: Mitsubishi *Installed by: PT. Mitsubishi Jaya Elevator & Escalator *Capacity: 8 Persons/550 kg *Floors served: B, 1, 2, 3, 4 (5 floors) *Year installed: 2000s (exact year unknown) *Model/type: GPS-III Mits-ITB1.jpg Research and Innovation Building Indonesian: Gedung Riset dan Inovasi (formerly PAU-ITB) One of the older buildings in the campus, this building was formerly known as PAU-ITB (Pusat Antar Universitas / Inter-University Center), although some people still refers it as PAU-ITB. It has two elevators; one Hyundai and the other one is Mitsubishi. It is believed that one of these two is a replacement from an unknown older elevator. This building is also rumored to be haunted. *Brand: Hyundai and Mitsubishi *Installed by: **Hyundai: PT. Superhelindo Jaya Perkasa **Mitsubishi: PT. Mitsubishi Jaya Elevator & Escalator *Capacity: **Hyundai: 8 Persons/550 kg **Mitsubishi: 15 Persons/1000 kg *Floors served: B, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 (9 floors, all elevators) *Year installed: 2000s (exact year unknown) *Model/type **Hyundai: STVF **Mitsubishi: NexWay-S Pau-ITB Hyundai.jpg Mits-ITB2.jpg East Campus Center Indonesian: Campus Center Timur This part of the university has an OTIS Gen2 Premier MRL elevator from the 2000s. Gen2 ITB.jpg Doping Laboratory Indonesian: Laboratorium Doping Another laboratory, this building has another standard looking Hyundai elevator. Energy and Mineral Museum Indonesian: Museum Energi dan Mineral A museum which also contains the Faculty of Science and Earth (Indonesian: Fakultas Ilmu dan Teknologi Kebumian/FITB). This building has yet another Hyundai elevator. Newer buildings These are some of the newer buildings in the campus which were completed in 2015. All of the elevators in these buildings are modern Hitachi elevators, which were manufactured in China and installed by local distributor, PT. Sarang Teknik Utama. Some of the buildings with brand new Hitachi elevators are: *Center for Arts, Design and Language (CADEL) *Center for Advanced Sciences (CAS) *Center for Infrastructure and Built Environment (CIBE) *Center for Research and Community Services (CRCS) All of these elevators appears to have a capacity of 14 persons or 1050 kilograms. The ones in CRCS serves floors 1 to 3 while the ones in CIBE serves floors B2, B1, 1 to 6. It is unknown how many floors that are served by the elevators in the CAS and CADEL building. ITB-Hitachi1.jpg Hitachi_BDG.jpg ITB-Hitachi4.jpg ITB-Hitachi3.jpg|Car station of the elevator in the CRCS Building. New Hitachi Carstation BDG.jpg|Car station of the Hitachi elevator in the CIBE Building. ITB-Hitachi2.jpg CRCS1.jpg|Wheelchair car station of the elevator in the CIBE Building. Undisclosed building Note: The name of this building is not disclosed here due to privacy reason. This building has a very small KONE MonoSpace MRL elevator with KSS 280 fixtures. With a maximum capacity of four persons, it is one of the smallest Kone elevators found in Indonesia. *Brand: Kone *Installed by: PT. KONE Indo Elevator *Capacity: 4 Persons/320 kg *Floors served: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 (5 floors) *Year installed: 2013 *Model/type: MonoSpace MRL *Fixtures: KSS 280 Kss280-ITB1.jpg Kss280-ITB2.jpg Kss280-ITB3.jpg Freeport SBM Building This is a new building which contains two brand new Hyundai elevators with Type 60 button fixtures. It is unknown if these elevators are MMR (WBST1) or MRL (WBSS1) traction. 1510106584703.jpg 1510106631131.jpg 1510106625295.jpg 1510106652014.jpg 1510106653774.jpg Salman Mosque The elevator itself is not inside the mosque, but rather in the function room. It is an OTIS Gen2 similar to the one in the East Campus Center. Sasana Budaya Ganesha (Sabuga) This building is actually not part of the university but it has been included here for reference. It has elevators installed by Mitsubishi from the 1990s. The public ones are the standard mid-1990s type with LED dot matrix indicators but for some reason they are either rarely or never used. The service one, however, is hydraulic and has vintage 1980s fixtures, which was quite common for this type of Mitsubishi freight and hydraulic (passenger/freight) elevators installed in the 1990s having such fixtures. Sabuga1.jpg Sabuga2.jpg See also *List of elevators in Universitas Indonesia Category:University elevator guides Category:Elevator guides